Douces nuits
by Lena Stein
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent - Et si l'on décidait de fêter Noël à l'Académie ? Un drabble par jour déposé sous le sapin...
1. 1 décembre  Mon beau sapin

Bonjour,

Bon, je vous avoue tout : cette idée de calendrier ne vient absolument pas de moi mais d'Anadyomède et d'Azalan, les thèmes leur appartiennent et de base, ce devait être des drabbles sur Harry Potter. Mais comme je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, j'ai décidé de le faire sur the Worst Witch, voilà. Donc je vous conseille de lire ces deux auteurs, c'est le bien.

Donc, c'est un calendrier de l'avent, un drabble par jour, je vous mets celui-là qui date normalement d'hier mais j'ai oublié de le poster…

Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 1 décembre

* * *

><p><strong>MON BEAU SAPIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans ses mains d'enfant, elle tient un long paquet dont elle brûle de retirer le joli papier doré. Ses parents la contemplent un peu émerveillés, et fiers aussi. Assise au pied de l'arbre de Noël, elle déchire lentement l'emballage du cadeau, elle le plie même, elle tient à faire cela dans les règles.<p>

« -Tu sais Constance, un jour tu apprendras à t'en servir, lui annonce son père, pas peu fier de sa fille unique. »

La gamine hoche la tête, un sourire au creux des lèvres. Son premier balai, bois de sapin. Première étape de sa vie de sorcière.

* * *

><p>A tout à l'heure pour le second drabble :)<p> 


	2. 2 décembre  La fée électricité

Re !

Quelques heures après le précédent, soit, mais c'est normal, lorsqu'on oublie de poster le premier drabble à l'heure !

Le titre m'a été inspiré d'une visite hier dans le musée d'Art moderne de Paris. L'exposition que j'ai vu était de Baselitz, et je vous dis tout de suite, je vous le déconseille. Sauf si vous appréciez les masques africains – personnellement, cela me met très mal à l'aise. En revanche, la seule chose qui m'a marqué lors de cette visite, c'est l'œuvre La fée électricité, qui collait parfaitement avec mon drabble.

I would like to thank **Chrissiemusa** for her kind review. Thank you, girl!

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Mildred Hubble

**Jour :** 2 décembre

**Thème :** Guirlande

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>LA FEE ELECTRICITE <strong>

* * *

><p>Mildred Hubble n'avait jamais été très adroite. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi nul ne lui avait demandé d'aider à décorer le sapin.<p>

Elle s'était proposé, pourtant, mais le regard de la sous-directrice lui avait fait comprendre que non, vraiment, même mettre une simple guirlande ne lui paraissait pas judicieux.

Alors, elle avait demandé si elle pouvait participer à sa manière, et enfin, Hardbroom avait dit oui.

Mais en voyant la guirlande électrique éteint dans les branches, alors que l'académie n'avait jamais eu accès à une prise, Hardbroom s'était une nouvelle fois demandée comment on avait pu accepter Mildred dans le château.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours, Mildred Hubble n'est pas douée, mais ce n'est pas grave, comme cela, elle me ressemble un peu.<p>

Cette fois, je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la troisième journée de décembre. Et en attendant, je vais me faire une cure de chants de Noël pour me mettre dans l'ambiance. Bisous à tous !


	3. 3 décembre  Petit papa Noël

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Ethel Hallow et Drusilla Paddock

**Jour :** 3 décembre

**Thème :** Père Noël

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>PETIT PAPA NOEL<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Tu es sérieuse ? L'académie a vraiment payé quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle du Père Noël ? demanda Ethel, éberluée.<p>

-Hélas, lui répondit Drusilla, qui s'empêcha d'éclater de rire en observant l'expression choquée de sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, le plus drôle…

-Cette école n'aurait pas plus tombé plus bas, coupa la brune. Nous obliger à rester à l'école pendant les vacances, c'était déjà de trop. J'aurais pu partir faire du ski en Italie, et à la place, je dois supporter Mildred et ses amis.

-… c'est que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ton père se serait porté volontaire. »

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D<p> 


	4. 4 décembre  Alcool

Un petit drabble écrit en vitesse, toujours avec mon personnage préféré, HB. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est trop cool ? Bon, j'arrête de faire ma groupie, et je vous propose cette petite chose, sous fond musical : **White Christmas**, de Bing Crosby, que mon papa s'est mis à chanter ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de mettre les chants de Noël, et bah il a refusé, soi-disant que ce n'est pas encore Noël, pff. Enfin, je vous laisse avec mon écrit du jour.

Thank you again to **Chrissiemusa** ! I will answer you by PM.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Amelia Cackle et Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 4 décembre

**Thème :** Vin chaud

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>ALCOOL<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Tenez, Constance, je pensais à vous. J'ai créé une nouvelle recette, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous la testiez avec les filles, proposa Amélia, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.<p>

-Voyons voir ceci : de la noix de muscade, du sucre roux, du citron, un peu d'orange, deux bâtons de cannelle et du gingembre. Ces ingrédients vont être relativement difficiles à trouver. Et vous jugez ceci adapté à leur niveau ?

-Bien sûr. N'oubliez surtout pas le raisin pressé !

-Au nom du ciel, Amélia, pensez-vous que je sois assez idiote pour faire préparer du _vin chaud_ à mes élèves ? »

* * *

><p>A demain pour le prochain drabble !<p> 


	5. 5 décembre  Du bout des lèvres

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici, avant d'aller en cours, pour vous proposer un nouveau drabble d'un autre style que les précédents. Comme c'est Noël, c'est fluffy, mais ce serait trop mignon si cela arrivait en vrai 3 La musique d'aujourd'hui ? Le fameux **Prime Minister's Love Theme de Craig Armstrong** – si si, la musique de Love Actually.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Imogen Drill/Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 5 décembre

**Thème :** Pain d'épice

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>DU BOUT DES LEVRES<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était une image étrange que de voir Constance Hardbroom en train de déguster du bout des lèvres un morceau de pain d'épice. Imogen avait toujours été persuadée que la sorcière n'était pas humaine. A l'observer ainsi, se délectant de chaque bouchée comme si c'était la dernière, on aurait dit une petite fille devant son gâteau préféré.<p>

« -Je crois que vous avez laissé des bouts de pain d'épice, là » dit la sportive en retirant les restes d'une main tremblante de la bouche de Constance.

Elle fut surprise alors de voir les joues de la sous-directrice s'empourprer à son geste.

* * *

><p>Pour une fois qu'HB ne refuse pas qu'on la touche… dans la réalité, elle l'aurait regardé trop mal en la repoussant, non ?<p>

A demain pour de nouveau 100 mots !


	6. 6 décembre Vers l'infini

Pardonnez-moi du retard… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'exprimer plus, mais je remercie **Chrissiemusa** de nouveau ! Thanks again !

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Mildred Hubble, Maud Mooshine, Enid

**Jour :** 6 décembre

**Thème :** Rennes

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>VERS L'INFINI…<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Des rennes ? Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas abusé du vin chaud Millie ?<p>

-Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Même HB avait l'air d'avoir rencontré Broomhead.

-Elle a raison, dit Maud d'un ton sérieux. J'ai entendu dire que nous aurions des invités.

-A part si Cackle a convié un zoo, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions ces animaux dans le parc.

-Pas à un zoo, et ce n'est pas la directrice.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si : Bat a décidé de convier des étudiants mongoliens. Et les rennes sont leurs moyens de locomotion. »


	7. 7 décembre  C'est la nuit

Un autre genre, plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira. Toujours avec mon personnage préféré – je ne suis que trop prévisible. Le titre provient de la phrase d'Edmond de Rostand 'C'est la nuit qu'il est beau de croire à la lumière' ('_It is at night that faith in light is admirable'_).

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Constance Hardbroom, Imogène Drill

**Jour :** 7 décembre

**Thème :** Flocon de neige

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>C'EST LA NUIT…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je ne parviens pas toujours à distinguer les détails de mon enfance. Mais de ces nuits, je me souviens. Le soleil se couchait et envoyait vers le château ses reflets rougeoyants. Je sentais, quand j'ouvrais la fenêtre, les flocons de neige tomber dans mes mains d'enfants. Sa blancheur me rappelait qu'il existait autre chose que le manteau sombre qu'elle m'obligeait à porter. Elle. Hecketty Broomhead.<p>

« -Vous savez, il paraît qu'il neigera demain. »

La voix d'Imogène Drill me paraît lointaine.

« -Tant mieux, je réponds. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'échapper. J'aime beaucoup la neige. »

* * *

><p>Bisous, à demain (et cette fois, pas en retard !)<p> 


	8. 8 décembre Ou un gigôt congelé

Hello girls (and boys, I love everyone on this fandom haha)!

Today, I want to write in English, so I do it. I'm really exhausted by my day at the university. And I received my letter which said when my exams are during the first semester. I have enough time, because it is in January but… I wanted to have a good holiday and to do nothing! I will stop complaining now.

Thanks to **Chrissiemusa** (again and again, thanks a lot!). Writing about Constance and Imogen is so great, even if I love HB more than Imogen. I relieved you like my last drabble ^_^

Good reading!

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom et Mildred Hubble

**Jour :** 8 décembre

**Thème :** Bûche

* * *

><p><strong>OU UN GIGOT CONGELE<strong>

* * *

><p>Pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de l'année, Constance Hardbroom crut qu'elle allait accomplir un meurtre. Mildred Hubble, qu'elle n'osait même pas appeler pire sorcière de l'école – cela aurait sous-entendu qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, elle en doutait toujours – avait <em>encore<em> fait fondre son chaudron par une nouvelle maladresse.

« -Non, vraiment, une _potion_ ne peut pas convenir, on devinerait qu'il s'agissait de moi »

Balayant toutes ces idées de son esprit, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas assassiner son élève sur le champ.

Il n'empêche qu'elle aurait bien voulu l'assommer d'un coup de bûche sur le crâne.

* * *

><p>But HB, you MUST be patient with Millie, you are teacher and you MUST give the example. Poor you! (Yeah, I speak with the characters, I'm a little bit mad…).<p>

See you tomorrow!


	9. 9 décembre Joyeux noël Mildred

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Mildred Hubble, Charlie Blossom

**Jour :** 8 décembre

**Thème :** Cadeaux

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>BONNE FETE MILDRED !<strong>

* * *

><p>L'académie Cackle avait invité les étudiants du Collège Camelot à venir fêter Noël en leur compagnie. Chacun devait tirer au sort un prénom, et lui offrir un cadeau.<p>

Mildred Hubble était tombée sur son amie Jadu Wali. Mais elle se demandait qui aurait en charge le sien. Il y'avait de fortes chances que ce soit une personne qui la déteste, comme Barry.

Mais au moment de la remise des présents, Charlie déposa un paquet dans sa main. Et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -Joyeux Noël, Millie ».

La jeune sorcière venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de sa vie.


	10. 10 décembre Cours, petite dinde, cours

Hello!

I'm TIRED. But I am on holidays on Friday, so I will stop complaining about this. Today, I write about Mrs Tapioca. It's not my favorite, nevertheless…

Sorry for yesterday, I just didn't have enough time to thank **Chrissiemusa**… Again and again, thanks to read me.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Mrs Tapioca

**Jour :** 10 décembre

**Thème :** Dinde

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>COURS, PETITE DINDE, COURS…<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Je sais pertinemment que nous vous avons autorisé à faire un dîner pour les élèves. Je vous ai expliqué que nous pensions que cela rapprocherait les étudiants entre eux. Alors, lorsque vous nous avez parlé de partager la dinde, Mrs Tapioca, nous pensions qu'ils auraient au moins quelque chose de bon à dîner. J'aimerais juste comprendre <em>comment <em>vous avez pu comprendre qu'il vous fallait ramener cet animal dans notre établissement et laisser les enfants la tuer. Et n'essayez pas de m'expliquer qu'ils ressortiraient plus soudés après avoir couru après une dinde pendant des heures dans tout le château. »

* * *

><p>A demain !<p> 


	11. 11 décembre Se méfier des apparences

Thank you** Chrissiemusa! **I confess that I wrote the previous one just because I imagine HB's face too.

Today, I play with the nerve (sorry I don't know if it is the right way to say it ^^) of Hardbroom. Again.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Constance Hardbroom, Imogène Drill

**Jour :** 12 décembre

**Thème :** Chaussette

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>SE MEFIER DES APPARENCES<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsque Constance leva un œil ce matin-là, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une chaussette.<p>

La seconde, les cheveux courts et blonds d'Imogen Drill dans le même lit.

La sorcière manqua de pousser un grand cri.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la soirée d'hier…

Et cette idiote d'Amélia qui lui avait juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans la boisson !

« -Imogen, au nom du ciel, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous faites dans ce lit ?

- Eh bien, tu avais trop bu et tu as piqué mon lit. Moi, je ne dors pas ailleurs qu'ici. »


	12. 12 décembre Derrière le voile

Oooh, two reviews today ! Thank you **Chrissiemusa** (I can say you are courageous, you read and review me every day! THANKS !) and **LongVodka** (great pseudonym. This chapter 7 was the beginning of my second chapter of 'L'oiseau blessé' but I don't finish it… so I use it now. This is my vision of HB when she was young. Thanks !).

Today, again HB. But it's not my fault. Other characters are more boring than her.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 13 décembre

**Thème :** Pôle Nord

* * *

><p><strong>DERRIERE LE VOILE<strong>

* * *

><p>De ses lèvres, il ne sort jamais que le Pôle Nord.<p>

« -T'es froide, Constance ». C'est ce que disent ses camarades de classe en voyant son sourire un peu fanée.

« -Il n'y a rien sous ton masque. Tu lasses les autres, alors il faut bien que tu te montres douée quelque part », lui susurre la voix de Broomhead, comme un serpent qui s'accroche dans sa tête.

Elle a envie de hurler que ce sont des mensonges, qu'elle a peur de tomber quand elle se retrouve seule, pour qu'ils comprennent enfin que sa sévérité n'est qu'un bel artifice.

* * *

><p>Huum, I was feeling a little bit melancholic, I don't know if you can see it in this drabble. But I can't think HB is really nasty, everyone will agree with me. We have the proof when she smiles. And most of the time, she had funny remarks.<p> 


	13. 13 décembre Une idée louable

Hello everyone (and more specifically **Chrissiemusa** )!

I hesitate to post this drabble today, because I thank I didn't have enough time to write, but in fact, I could perfectly do it. Now, I will sleep with my best and only friend – my bed.

The song I speak about is **Double Trouble** from **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban **(SIRIUUUUS! SNAAAPE… huum, I will stop it, I'm REALLY tired, am I?). The lyrics are from Macbeth (one of Shakespeare's piece I still don't read… SHAME ON ME).

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Amélia Cackle, Constance Hardbroom, Davina Bat.

**Jour :** 14 décembre

**Thème :** Chants

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>UNE IDEE LOUABLE<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans l'école, tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour ennuyer Constance. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Comment expliquer que même Enid, avec sa voix nasillarde absolument détestable décide que son occupation favorite était de s'égosiller sur du Shakespeare ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se montrait à cheval sur les règles qu'il fallait lui faire payer. Non, vraiment. L'académie lui en voulait.<p>

« -C'est dommage, soupira Amélia, quelque peu hilare. Davina ne sera pas ravie d'apprendre que vous détestez les chorales de Noël. »

Et Hardbroom ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre la porte du placard claquer derrière elle.

* * *

><p>You maybe need a little explanation: I don't know if you have ever read the Worst Witch books, but in them, the author says that Enid is not a great singer. I don't remember if it is the same in the series, so I prefer precise it.<p>

Have a good night, until tomorrow!


	14. 14 décembre Essaie encore

Oh gosh ! TWO reviews in the same day… that seems very incredible. At the beginning, I thought nobody will read me because I write in French in an English fandom, but… THANK YOU.

**Chrissiemusa: **You can't buy them on the net? But it's maybe a little bit expensive for this type of books (I like them when I was young, nevertheless, I prefer the TV series - and there are much books you can read before ). Today, I find my Macbeth's copy in my library, with two others pieces of Shakespeare I've ever read, Othello and the King Lear. So, I decided to read them again. And if you say that it's your favorite play… (Huum, the passage of 'Double Trouble' sounds better in English). I love Davina too, but to write about her is REALLY hard, I don't understand her… Thanks again!

**LongVodka:** Great if you like them! I love writing about HB when she masks their emotions… In fact, I love writing about HB, nothing more.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Frank Blossom, Amélia Cackle, Mildred Hubble

**Jour :** 15 décembre

**Thème :** Lutin

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>ESSAIE ENCORE<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Un nain de jardin ! répondit Mildred tout à trac à la question du professeur. »<p>

Amélia leva un sourcil, intriguée :

« -Cette image représente un lutin, et je ne vois pas tout à fait ce dont vous voulez parler.

-Vous savez, ce sont les minuscules bonhommes chauves avec une espèce de chapeau sur la tête…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de voir, Mildred. Le monde normal paraît si différent du nôtre…

-Pas si sûr, répliqua Enid, narquoise. On a même un très bel exemplaire de nain de jardin dans l'école avec Mr Blossom et son bonnet… »

* * *

><p>I don't know if I can ask for it here. But I would like to write in English in this fandom, unfortunately, I make a lot of mistakes and I don't think I turn my phrases very well. So: do you know if there are some beta-readers in this fandom ready to correct my (many) mistakes and the way I write?<p>

I thank you in advance, and I see you tomorrow!


	15. 15 décembre  Prendre de haut

SORRY, I'm late. I don't have any explanation for it. I did shopping to buy presents for my friends and my family, then I saw friends, and I didn't have enough time to post here.

Thank you for your advices **Chrissiemusa**, I will try to write some OS, and then I probably will send you a PM. Do you study literature or something else? Thank you to read me!

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom, Amélia Cackle.

**Jour :** 16 décembre

**Thème :** Boule de noël

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>PRENDRE DE HAUT<strong>

* * *

><p>« -C'est original, c'est sûr. Un nouveau style de décoration, peut-être ? En tout cas, c'est une excellente idée les filles. Je ne sais pas qui est en est à l'origine mais c'est assez novateur... oh, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous Mildred. La hauteur du sapin était idéale pour se prêter à ce genre d'exercice.<p>

-AMELIA, ARRETEZ DE FAIRE L'IDIOTE ET DETACHEZ MOI DE LA ! hurla Constance, les poings liés, accrochée à une branche du sapin.

-Il faudrait jeter un sort de mutisme et ce serait parfait. Cela remplacerait tout à fait les boules de Noël. »


	16. 16 décembre Pour quelques centimètres

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 17 décembre

**Thème :** Cannelle

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>POUR QUELQUES CENTIMETRES<strong>

* * *

><p>Il avait l'air pourtant bien sympathique, avec son sourire au creux des lèvres et son apparente bonhomie. Constance Hardbroom aurait pourtant dû se méfier : elle se savait puissante sorcière, certes. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait appris à faire face aux forces du mal : combattre des sorcières malfaisantes, des créatures toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres, des élèves tapageurs, c'était son domaine. Pas… ceci. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'y retrouva confrontée, elle ne put pas ouvrir la bouche, ni même réagir.<p>

C'était une journée banale de décembre, le jour où Constance faillit s'étouffer avec son gâteau à la cannelle.


	17. 17 décembre  Twinkle Little Star

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Constance Hardbroom, Imogen Drill

**Jour :** 17 décembre

**Thème :** Etoile

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>TWINKLE LITTLE STAR<strong>

* * *

><p>Imogen aime à la voir voler sur son balai, le sourire aux lèvres, pour avoir l'impression de contempler autre chose que ses airs d'oiseau blessée. Surtout lorsque le ciel se couche et que la nuit apparaît, ce qui n'arrive que rarement. A la place, Hardbroom reste les pieds au sol, avec ses préoccupations terre à terre, ses paroles censées, son corps enserré, et elle devine bien que ce n'est pas la vraie Constance. Bien sûr, elle ment lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle ne souffre pas de rester aussi maîtrisée.<p>

Car la femme qu'elle connaît, elle le sait, pourrait lui décrocher les étoiles.


	18. 19 décembre Winter Wonderland

Again, I'm sorry because I'm late.

Thanks to **LongVodka**, **typicalRainbow** and **Chrissiemusa**.

**typicalRainbow:** God save online translators, even if the traduction is really odd sometimes

Chrissiemusa: I love what you study (and you must read books for your lessons, you are lucky!). So, good luck.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Mildred Hubble, Tabby

**Jour :** 19 décembre

**Thème :** Tradition

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>WINTER WONDERLAND<strong>

* * *

><p>Il est de ces fois où sa maman lui manque, et les jours précédents Noël sont de ceux-là. Elle est ravie de le fêter avec ses amies et dans l'école, entendons-nous bien. Mais certaines traditions lui manquent : lorsque son père allume le feu dans la cheminée quand les flocons viennent s'écraser contre les carreaux ou lorsque sa famille écoute des standards de Frank Sinatra, par exemple.<p>

Alors qu'importe si ses camarades la regardent étrangement lorsqu'elle danse seule, Tabby dans les bras, un vinyle de chanson de Sinatra en guise de bande sonore. Les sorciers ne pourront jamais la comprendre.

* * *

><p>Until tomorrow !<p> 


	19. 20 décembre All I want for Christmas

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Imogen Drill

**Jour :** 20 décembre

**Thème :** Bougie

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU<strong>

* * *

><p>Imogen sourit timidement, les mains posées sur les siennes. Son cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle est ravie de ce dîner de Noël, en tête en tête avec la personne qu'elle aime le plus le monde. Une bougie allumée au centre de la table pour maintenir le cliché, et une dinde au marron pour dîner. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait que ce moment-là.<p>

Elle souffle longuement, se demande quand il lui faudra agir. Car les lèvres non loin d'elle l'attirent plus qu'elle ne voudrait le croire…

Alors sans réfléchir, elle embrasse Serge très fort.

* * *

><p>Epic fail 8D Sorry for people who like the ImogenHB relationship but it was really funny to write this.

Only five days until Christmas!


	20. 21 décembre Souvenirs

Hola everybody !

Sorry for being late, blabla, it's becoming an habit. **  
><strong>

**Chrissiemusa :** I like when I write about the canon too, even if I really don't like Serge - he is vacuous**. **

**LongVodka : **hihihi (*proud*). Thanks to read me !**  
><strong>

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 21 décembre

**Thème :** Voeux

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>SOUVENIRS<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Il existe une tradition, chez les non-sorciers, de faire un vœu lorsque vient minuit, le jour de Noël, débuta Mildred, anxieuse de présenter son exposé devant la classe. »<p>

Constance coupa le son : elle savait très bien ce dont l'adolescente voulait parler.

Un homme lui avait fait la même remarque, un jour, mais il avait eu le mauvais goût de naître sans pouvoirs. Alors même si ce soir-là elle en avait crevé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses sentiments, car cela signifiait lui dévoiler son monde, elle avait fait le vœu de le voir heureux pour toujours.


	21. 22 décembre Comme un air de famille

I just have the time to post my two drabbles…

Thanks Chrissiemusa for you review!

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Les troisièmes années

**Jour :** 22 décembre

**Thème :** Conte

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>COMME UN AIR DE FAMILLE<strong>

* * *

><p>«-Mes parents ont promis de m'acheter Harry Potter pour Noël, fit Mildred, enthousiasme, entourée de sa bande d'amis.<p>

-Ce… torchon ? Même moi, je ne m'en servirais pas pour récurer mes toilettes, se moqua Ethel, qui avait entendu la conversation. J'ai lu cette chose et ce n'est qu'un vulgaire conte pour… pour non-sorciers ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre monde !

-Moi, je trouve qu'au contraire, on dirait qu'elle s'est inspirée de l'Académie pour créer Poudlard…

-Absolument n'importe quoi, réfuta Ethel.

-C'est curieux comme tu ressembles pourtant à Malfoy.

-Et Hardbroom me fait clairement penser à Snape. »

* * *

><p>I wrote this because I'm also a fanatic of Harry Potter, and I'm surely not the only one here.<p> 


	22. 23 décembre Croyance

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnages : **Imogen Drill, Constance Hardbroom

**Jour :** 23 décembre

**Thème :** Religion

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>CROYANCE<strong>

* * *

><p>Aimer Constance, c'était comme entrer en religion.<p>

Imogen était aveuglément amoureuse tant en sachant qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

Imogen avançait à tâtons, vers l'inconnu, mais une force lui conseillait de poursuivre son chemin, qu'elle ne finirait pas déçue.

Et parfois elle se demandait jusque quand Constance porterait sa croix. Pourquoi elle continuait de se punir, de se repentir pour quelques crimes qu'elle n'avait même pas commis.

Mais elle restait persuadée que dès que la sorcière tomberait, elle saurait lui panser ses plaies. Qu'importe si elle ne reçoit rien de la brune en retour. La voir sourire la contente amplement.


	23. 24 décembre Spectacle de Noël

**Hello !**

I don't have the time, but I thank **Chrissiemusa** and **LongVodka** for their review.

**Titre : **Douces nuits

**Personnage : **Professeurs de l'Académie

**Jour :** 4 décembre

**Thème :** Crèche

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>UN SPECTACLE DE NOEL<strong>

* * *

><p>« -Une crèche vivante comme projet de fin d'années pour amuser les élèves, Mlle Cackle ? Etes-vous sûre…<br>-Cette idée m'a été proposée conjointement par Imogène et Davina, et je pense qu'elle est excellente. A la rentrée des vacances, les filles auront des contrôles communs. En attendant, ces demoiselles ont besoin de s'amuser.  
>-De s'amuser ? répéta Constance Hardbroom avec perplexité. Je ne suis pas sûre que Mildred Hubble sache réellement d'où viennent les célébrations de Noël.<br>-Considérez cela comme un projet éducatif en ce cas.  
>-Peut-être, mais était-il nécessaire que je joue l'<em>ange<em> lors de ce spectacle ? »

* * *

><p>« -Je vous assure que votre costume est ravissant, Constance ! assura Mlle Bat, tandis que Mlle Drill étouffait un ricanement derrière elle. Et votre… »<br>Une œillade de l'austère professeur de potions l'empêcha de poursuivre plus loin.  
>« -Au nom du ciel, Davina, retournez-vous occuper de votre chorale ! »<br>Cette dernière fila sans demander son reste.  
>Cette idée de crèche était ridicule. Si encore elle avait pu se charger des décors, comme Mlle Drill. Mais non : elle allait être obligée de porter une perruque <em>blonde<em> et une auréole _en carton_.  
>Non, vraiment. Elle allait tuer Amelia Cackle.<p>

* * *

><p>« -Et un, deux, un deux trois… Constance cela fait la dixième fois cette semaine !<br>-Je n'y parviens pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute, grimaça Mlle Hardbroom. J'ai pourtant tout essayé…  
>-Rigueur et discipline, je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ainsi que cela marche. »<p>

« -Mademoiselle Drill, Mlle Hardbroom ne fait pas les exercices !  
>-Je dois aller préparer mes cours de potions, prétexta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »<br>La sportive se posta devant la porte, les sourcils froncés :  
>« -Il va falloir trouver une autre excuse pour sécher les cours de danse, Constance !»<p>

* * *

><p>« -Mais quel dommage que le spectacle soit annulé ! Malgré l'indigestion de la petite Millie, nous avions tant travaillés pour. Quelle malchance ! se plaignait Davina, debout contre l'armoire.<p>

-Il faut croire que le destin ne voulait pas que nous le présentions, poursuivit Imogen.

-Malheureusement, certains incidents sont indépendants de notre volonté, dit Constance en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne peux que remercier 'la magie de Noël' pour ce regrettable incident. »

Et les autres professeurs n'imaginaient pas à quel point, songea la potionniste en espérant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne devinent qu'elle avait un peu forcé cette magie…

* * *

><p>Officially, I finish this collection of drabble!<p>

But I will come tomorrow with a little OS, so…

**Merry Christmas to everybody!**


End file.
